A Gift for Griddle
A Gift for Griddle is the second episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by The Quest for the Holy Quail and followed by Tournament Day. Plot King Allfire is coming up with new items for the Code of Chivalry when Queen Griddle angrily hints that Allfire is forgetting an important occasion. He sends Sir Loungelot to Salsburly Plains (a giant calendar resembling Stonehende), as it is said he is the only one who can read it (when in reality Flicker is the one who can read it). After reading it, they realize that it is Griddle's birthday. Loungelot tells Flicker to come up with two gifts for Griddle. Flicker invents an Automatic Hairstyling Machine, but hasn't got it quite right yet, resulting in it and him falling into a box which gets wrapped up, and Loungelot takes it to Griddle. Meanwhile, Evil Spy informs Count Geoffrey that it is Griddle's birthday. Geoffrey pushes the Evil Spy into the moat and he is eaten by crocodiles. Geoffrey tells his Evil Knights to make posters for a new Evil Spy, but first they set up a giant cake (which Loungelot takes the credit for). Griddle falls into the cake and Allfire and the knights jump into it, and Geoffrey and his Evil Knights catapult it out of Camelhot. Geoffrey takes over Castle Camelhot and tells Evil Knight 3 to take Princess Flame to the dungeon. However, he is incredibly stupid, and she eventually knocks him out with a mace. Geoffrey opens Griddle's present from Flicker and puts the automatic hairstyling machine on his head, believing it to be a crown. Flicker is in square form from being in the box, but Princess Flame arrives in Evil Knight 3's armor and straighens him out. Flicker activates the Automatic Hairstyling Machine to distract Geoffrey, changing his hairstyles while Flicker and Flame go to the drawbridge, and Flicker breathes fire to lower the drawbridge. As Loungelot is climbing up the drawbridge at this time, it appears to Allfire, Griddle, and the knights that Loungelot pulled the drawbridge down and saved the day. Allfire and his knights enter Castle Camelhot as Geoffrey's hairstyle stays at Captain Hook, and they breathe fire at them, causing them to leave by fire escape. Griddle opens her presents, which include a desk calendar, and the Automatic Hairstyling Machine is used for milkshakes. Trivia *When Flicker says "Speaking of which", his mouth doesn't move. *Among Count Geoffrey's hairstyles when he is caught in Flicker's Automatic Hairstyling Machine are Princess Leia from Star Wars, Elvis, Captain Hook, and Dr. Emmett Brown from Back to the Future. *When Princess Flame is in Evil Knight 3's armor, her tail is clearly visible, and is even the tell-tale sign to Count Geoffrey. However, after Flicker turns on the Automatic Hairstyling Machine to distract Count Geoffrey, Flame's tail disappears for the remainder of the scene. *Evil Spy is killed in this episode and in all future episodes is replaced with a second, identical Evil Spy.﻿ Category:Episodes